


You and Leonardo

by Deliciousdame



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 06:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliciousdame/pseuds/Deliciousdame





	You and Leonardo

You waited, like you had been on a late Friday nights, you waited for him to show. Several weeks ago you were out for a late run on a Friday night just like tonight, you remember the night vividly. It was early summer and the nights were still cool so that’s when you found it most comfortable to get a little exercise in. The scent of fresh flowers bloomed in the cool evening air along with fresh cut grass.

You were almost done with your route which brought you to a thicker wooded part of the park when something on the ground caught your eye. A large dark figure crawling across the path very slowly. Reducing your jog to a walk you pulled the earbuds from your ears and cautiously approached.

As you neared, the breath caught in your throat and you stepped back at the sight, “What the hell?”. There on the ground was a massive mutant turtle, when it realized it wasn’t alone it rolled to its shell. Before your could react to the movement the large beast produced a blue handled katana, the business end pressing to your carotid. Feeling the cold tip bite into your skin you ceased all movement holding your hands up defenseless.

As if magic was in the air, the once cloudy sky opened up descending a beam of moonlight catching the dazzling blue hue in his eyes behind a blue tattered mask. Jesus it was a he, a massive male mutant turtle that looked like it spent every waking moment in the gym. Each shaking limb was thick with heavy coiled muscles shifting until tight green pebbled skin. His neck was thick with the same dense muscle stretching down to his broad shoulders and dipped to his sides that lay abundant with the corded sinew nestled seductively between the hard planes of his plastron and round carapace. How did a fucking turtle look so damn good? That’s when his side twitched which sent a thick roll of crimson down his side pooling in the back of his carapace and then a glint of metal embedded deep. He was hurt, and you could now see more bloody cuts and gouges littering his green flesh.

Ignoring the threat of his weapon at your throat your hand came up and brushed it to the side, As the long blade clattered to the asphalt of the running path at your feet you realized how weak he was. Quickly your hands grabbed the back of his head as he collapsed back protecting it from smashing onto the hard ground. A low groan came from the beast when his hands reached to the metal that was suck deep into his flesh.

“Don’t.” you called shooing his hands from the weapon. “You don’t know what damage its done. Pulling it out could do more harm than good.” You reached into the pocket located on the left side of your leggings and pulled your phone out to call for help but his large green hand pressed the phone down in protest. His green bald crowne shook with urgency, he did not want you to call the police which you could understand. What were they gonna do? Most likely take him to the nearest scientist for dissection and something so beautiful shouldn’t be taken apart piece by piece. 

His blue irises found yours and you couldn’t keep the small intake of breath your lungs claimed. Being this close you could see the full brilliance of the color in his eyes it was breathtaking, who was he? Where did he come from? And the big question was who did this to him and how could you help him?

The large turtle started to struggle in front of you clutching at his chest or shoulder you couldn’t tell, trying to speak but nothing came past his lips. “What is it?

“D-D-Don” he managed to form a word past the pain reaching again to his shoulder this time, yeah definitely his shoulder. There attached to his shoulder was a com, like a truckers CB radio, was he trying to call someone? Trying to call this Don? When his hands stopped reaching for the com and his massive body went limp you began to panic.

“Hey! Hey buddy! Stay awake, stay with me? Who do I call? Who’s this Don?” Your eye moved back down to his wound finding it oozing more blood and was now coating the ground beneath him. This was getting serious. He was losing too much blood. Gripping his surprisingly warm cheeks you tried pulling him towards you shaking him gently, you needed him to wake up. “Come on Blue eyes, wake up!”

Retuning your attention back to the com on his shoulder you grabbed for it pressing the button down firmly. “Hello? Don?” You called into it nearly screaming. After a few seconds static came over the line and an angry voice followed.

“Who is this? Where is Leonardo?”

Ignoring the question, you pressed the button again, “Is this Don? He needs help, I just found him and he’s bleeding out. I can’t wake him up!”

Almost immediately following the release of the handle the voice came again more urgent and frantic. “Yes, this is Don, where is he? Where are you? How is his pulse?”

Reacting quickly, you pressed the pads of your fingers to the dense muscles of his neck finding a weak pulse, it was there but it was fading fast. “We’re on Loch walking path right by Huddlestone arch. He has a pulse but it’s weak, please get here quick.”

The wait seemed forever watching the uneven rise and fall of the turtle’s chest as it got shallower and shallower, he was dying. This big beautiful creature you had just found was dying right in front of you and for some reason it was tearing you apart. The warmth of tears were slipping down your cheeks as you cradled his head. Where was this Don?

Before you could even register the three new presences beside you, you were pulled unceremoniously away from the dying turtle and tossed into the grass. Regaining your bearings, you spun around to give who ever had thrown you a piece of your mind but stopped at the four total mutant turtles now before you. There were three more of them, all different sizes with different colored masks but all built the same, enormous and muscled. The tallest one with the purple mask paid you no attention and began examining the wound while the more intimidating one in red watched as you scrambled to your feet.

“What happened?” He growled ominously taking a threatening step towards you.

You didn’t let him scare you, you wanted to know if Leonardo was he going to be ok? Walking passed the brute you knelt back down next to the turtle in blue and looked at the purple one who was now staring at you.

“What happened?” he asked more calmly then the other.

“I was out here for a run and I saw him crawling across the running path. When I came up on him I startled him, and he pulled his blade on me. I saw the wound and he tried to pull it out, but I stopped him. Started to say you name and tried reaching for his radio, the he passed out. I panicked but still put two and two together and called you and here we are. Is he gonna be ok?”

The tall terrapin sighed and stood to his full height towering over you as you remained kneeling. “Thanks to you, he should be. If he had pulled that blade out he would most likely be dead already. Thank you.”

There were no more words as the red brute gathered his limp form in his tree trucks he called arms and they disappeared into the foliage of the park.

For two months after finding the mutant turtle named Leonardo dying in your running path you returned every Friday after late, taking your evening run hoping you would find him there. You needed to see him again, if not just to see if he made it through but you have been dreaming about him ever since. Some were normal dreams which consisted of walking and talking, and others were not so innocent. Some left you aching with need which made you feel ashamed, you didn’t know him let alone know if he would even find you attractive. And besides you had never even experienced that act of mating so why were you dreaming about a nearly 7-foot-tall mutant turtle rutting between your thighs. God you needed help and obviously a man.

Then one night as you took your run his large silhouette stood in your path looking health and strong. Coming to a stop several feet in front of him, “So I see you made it. I’m glad.” You huffed trying to catch your breath.

Closing the final distance between you both he came to stop a few inches before you his blue eyes glimmering in the moonlight. They looked even more mesmerizing with no pain behind them especially with that smirk on his lips complimenting the two glowing orbs. Your eyes moved to the now scarred wound taking note of how fast it had healed.

“Thanks to you.” Even his voice was dark and brooding with a hint of amusement. He needed to stop it right now. You wanted to touch him again, feel the green flesh beneath your fingers without the worry of his demise. As if hearing your thoughts, Leonardo reached his huge hand out offering up a hand shake.

Taking the warm palm to yours, you gripped the hand with the intent on releasing it quickly but found it more difficult then you had imagined. Your other hand came up to grasp the back side of the offered hand and smiled back at the handsome terrapin. “Wanna talk with me?”

Taking a few seconds to think, Leonardo quickly nodded and you both continued down the path at a leisurely pace. That was two months ago, you had asked many questions and he obliged with the answers. You had found out he was the leader of the other three and they happened to be brothers. Each Friday after that he would join you, laughing the talking getting to know one and other. Each moment spent with the leader in blue you grew fonder of him and found your sexual attraction growing like an unkept wildfire. It was beginning to drive you insane and you were afraid one day he would stop coming and that would be that.

You had even noticed him acting a little strange the past few times you had spent together. He kept looking at your weird as you walked talking side glances and sometimes brushing up against you making contact with your exposed skin. You enjoyed the contact but was he doing it on purpose or was he just getting clumsy?

Now you both were laying on a large exposed rock looking up at the sky, there wasn’t a cloud in the sky and despite the bright lights of the bustling city you could see the stars high above the New York’s skyline. You both were so close the skin of your arms were touching and you found yourself shifting to feel the pebbled skin rub against yours.

Looking to the side you stole a glace of his chiseled jawline and parted lips that you wanted to kiss so badly. You could feel the silly grin on your face, god he was good looking.When his head turned to the side you caught yourself returning your gaze to the sky hoping he hadn’t caught you staring at him.

When he rolled onto his side staring down at you with his piercing blue eyes you found it difficult to breath. For what seemed like eternity his gaze bore down on you stilling any movement you had planned to make.

“Screw it.” He deep voice husked quietly and leaned down stealing a sweet chaste kiss, the mere touch of his pedal soft lips made your eyes close at the delicious contact.

Emboldened by Leonardo making the first move you refused to let the kiss end so quickly. Your arms encircled his neck pulling the retreating turtle back down reconnecting your lips to his in fervor. You were not done, not by a long shot. 

Taking your cue Leo crushed his mouth to yours deepening the kiss as his hand moved around your waist to pull you to him.


End file.
